Breakable
by Makoisminez
Summary: Korra gets proposed by who...? Mako! This tells about there life story. Summary is bad but hopefully story is better!
1. Chapter 1 Question

_Ugh that's the third time this week korra cried out_." "_Why do i keep vomiting?_" she thought to herself "_Maybe i should ask master Katara." _she thought.

So she got up away from the toilet went outside and whistle for Naga."Lets go to Airtemple island girl" she said. It's been 2 years since Amon has vanished and Korra gave bending to all who needed it, she stayed at Mako and Bolin's now fixed apartment so she could hangout with them. Although she still goes to the Airtemple to train."_I hope im not sick"_ she thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Bob is the time skipper~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mako pov

He was already at Airtemple island before Korra could even wake up, but he had a hard time finding Master Tenzin. Although did spot Master Katara walking around.

"Master Katara Where is Master Tenzin i have something important to ask." he said with a smile

"He's Meditating, but may i ask whats so important?" she said with concern

"It's about Korra." he said with a bright smile

"What is she sick?" She asked

"No, I Want Tenzins Blessing to propsed to Korra he said with a huge smile "I asked her parents already and they agreed."

Katara looked at him with bright eyes "Be good to her Mako."and with that she gave him a hug and walked away."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Bob says hi~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Korra pov

" _Yes!Finally got up there it took a while even though it was five minutes_" she thought, then that feeling came back _Uh oh_. She thought

she ran to the bay and threw up all her breakfast. when she was done she walked until she found Master Katara sitting under a tall beautiful tree.

"Master Katara" she said

"Yes?" she said smiling

" I need to know whats wrong with me." she said

"Come here" she said as Korra sat next to her she bent the water from her pouch and started to put it on Korra stomic. after a moment she asked a question

"May i ask what's wrong?"

"Well, I feel sick every morning, I've been tired lately, Mako says i shout at him for no reason... and i have no idea why"

Katara smiled wide"Korra You are Pregnant" she said.

~.~.~.~.~.~Bob bob bob~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mako Pov

He kept walking till he found Tenzin standing and talking to a guy named Howl **(A/n i kept reading storys about a guy name Howl so i put him on here :))**

After he was finish Mako walked up to Tenzin. 'Good evening Master tenzin how is your day?" Mako said bowing down

"Good evening Mako my day has been lovely" "but i can tell you have somthing on your mind so tell me."

"Yes i do I would like to propose to Korra and it wouldnt be right unless i have your blessing i asked her parents and they agreed so i came to talk to you."

* * *

**A/n Cliffy! yeahh i dont like cliff hangers but i like to make them! stay tuned to see Korra and Tenzins reaction!**


	2. Chapter 2 Preperation and Answers

Korra Pov.

"P-pregnant no it c-cant be." Korra said sitting down "How long am I?"

"About 2 Months." Katara said "Now if you Excuse me i have to get Meelo out the tree." she said walking to a screaming Meelo.

Pregnant? does she know how bad this situation is? Pregnant Avatar she can here the citizen already _"Ha. You think you can save us when your pregnant? your a disgrace." _she was in so much thought she didnt relize Naga nuzzling her until she licked her face

"Hahahaha ok girl you got my attention she said petting her friendly polarbear dog C'mon lets go to the apartment and train.

* * *

Mako Pov

I would like to propose to Korra and it wouldnt be right unless i have your blessing i asked her parents and they agreed so i came to talk to you."

Mako stood there waiting for Tenzin answer was he nervouse? Hell yeah. but he did this before so he wasen't really **That** worried

Tenzin was very surprised at what Mako had said but he smiled brightly "You have my blessing". Mako smiled but really jumped inside

"But if you hurt her we will come after you like a Mooselion saving its cub. Understood?" Mako gulped

"Understood sir." He said with a bow and walked to the ferry. It didn't take long til he was at Republic city, He walked to the flower store to get some Red Panda lily's. After he went to the Republic city Jewelry store and Carved a necklace at the end he thought it looked beautiful it had a water symbol inside a fire symbol with a star in the middle.

"How much does it cost to carve a necklace?

"Aah who's the lucky girl?" the seller asked

"Avatar Korra." Mako said with a smile

"Hmmm how bout 30 yuhans since she help save are shop from the Tripple threat. **( A/n yeah i know it was the music shop but i changed it a little and idk how to spell yuhans or whatever)**

Mako paid the guy "Thank you sir." he said with a small smile going to Norooks Noodles

"Anything for the Avatars soon to be." he said smiling.

* * *

Bolins Pov

"Hey Bo have you seen Mako? hes been gone for a while and im starting to get worry." Korra said

"Yeah last time i saw him he was going to Airtemple island."

"Really? What for?"

_Stupid stupid stupid! should of kept my mouth shut! _he thought

Uh he went to...Help Pema! yeah! he said quickly Korra raised an Eyebrow but let it slide.

"Okay...?" she said and walked in Mako's room and laid on the bed

_Whew that was close!_ he thought. he walked past Mako's room and heard light snores come from the Avatar Wow she must be tired. _but somthing was wrong about her was it her personality? No, her stomic? yeah! she seemed to be a little fatter she also seemed to be sick somtimes. _then it hit him like a Satomobile but he decided to keep it a secret and walked to his room to get his beauty nap.

* * *

Mako Pov

_Finally home! ok tonight's a big night don't mess it up Mako!_ he thought to himself

he walked in his room and saw Korra sleeping. he chuckled and layed next to her. her eyes flew opened.

"Hey" he said smiling

"Hi" she smiled

"Why are you asleep its 2:00 in the afternoon?"

She gulped "Guess i'm just tired." she lied

"Really?." He knew she was lying but let it go."than i guess are date is gonna have to be cancelled he said with a smirk.

"NO!"she yelled "Please!"

he chuckled and gave her a small but tender kiss.

* * *

Korra Pov

_God his kiss is to die for _but Then that feeling came back _Uh oh_ she broke the kiss and ran to the bathroom and threw up

"Korra are you ok?" he said

"Im fine!" she yelled "Whens the date?" she tryed changing the subject

"How about in a half an hour is that ok?" he said

she walked in "Sure!"

* * *

**A/N well i would bring the date but its 1:00am and im exhausted **

**oh and before i forget im leaving tomorrow night (or tonight since its morning were i live) i have a family vacation and half my fam. is leaving today but im leaving in the afternoon and its an 8hr drive sooooo yeahh byes!**


	3. Chapter 3 I Know

**A/n Soo im back from vacation i miss u guys :D anyho this isnt the date sorry! next chap promise. Pabu...**

**"She doesnt own Lok or Atla b/c she isnt cool enough."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Asami Pov

"Sauketa!" Asami said

"Yes Miss Sato." Sauketa replied

"When is my four hour break?"

"About... now." she said walking out.

Asami sat down and read a Sato magazine

Ring Ring!

She picked up the phone.

**(A/n bold is asami** _Italics is korra)_

**"Hello?"**

_"Hi Asami it's Korra."_

**"Oh hi Kor whats up?"**

_"Do you think we can Hangout for awhile?"_

**"Ok! ill be there in a second can Bo come?"**

_"NO! he cant! she yelled."_

**"Why not?" she asked concerned?"**

_"Its a secret and i can only talk to you_ she whispered."

**"Oh Ok."**

Asami hung up and ran to the Satomobile

* * *

Bolin pov.

**Ding dong!**

"Who is it?" he said

"Asami!" Bolin opened the door.

"Hi Asami!" he said and kissed her on her cheek **(A/n imma Bosami shipper soo if u don't like don't read this fanfic if u don't mind well continue! :))**

She giggled "Hi Bo weres Kor?" She said

"Uhhh shes asleep on the bed." "if i were you i'd wake her up softly because she gets grumpy." he whispered and rran

Asami pov

"Ok" she laughed and walked to Mako's room. she saw Korra fast asleep and curled into a ball. she shook lightley

**"**Kor" wake up Cmon wakey wakey." Korra woke up and looked angry

"BOLIN I SWEAR IF THI-" but it was Asami "Oh hey thought you were Bolin. Heh..."

Asami laughed "Nope just me. so you ready to go to the spa or what?"Asami asked

"Yeah lets go." they both got in the car.

Korra pov

"Asami?"

"Mhmmm...?"

Uh You know that secret i had to tell you?"

"Yep." she said

Well the secret is... im Pregnant

The car stopped

Korra looked at Asami "Asa-

"Korra thats great! i cant wait to plan for everything!""Im gonna be an aunt!" she said smiling and continued driving

"You- your not mad?" she asked

"Nope!" "Confused yes, but im happy." "Did you tell the baby father?."

"No.." Korra said looking down "Not yet."

"Oh well do you have any time with him?" She asked

"Yeah were going on a date today." sshe said remembering what happened that night

_Flashback_

* * *

"Hey Korra!" Mako said

"Yeah?" she said walking next to him

"Where gonna have to cancel the date tonight Lin called and said she needed back up sense a police officer is injured. and i wont be back till tomorow is that ok?"

"Oh ok" she said looking down tear's in her eyes "_Stupid Mood swings!"_

Are you ok? he said seeing her bout to cry

"Yeah im fine!" she said. wiping the tears away "Is there somthing wrong with me?" she said getting angry

"No no not like that!" he said he grabed her by her waist and put his forhead to hers "Nothing is wrong with you i love you the way you are he said kissing her.

"Ok. Im sorry for getting angry." she said breaking the kiss

"Its fine but is there somthing wrong? you've been acting strange."

"N-no im fine!" she said lying and pulling away

"Are you sure?" he said not falling for it

"Yeah just tired." she said yawning

"Well it is seven at night so get some rest and i'll see you tomorrow night." he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok...bye!'' she said and went to bed.

in the morning she decided to call Asami.

* * *

_End of flashback_

Wow you were ticked Haha lets go to the spa.

Bolin Pov.

"Hey Kor hey Asami."

"Hey Bo" they said in union

"Soo the spa helped didnt it **Korra.**" Bo said to in a weird way.

"Uhh yeah my back feels better." she said smiling

"Why did it hurt?" he asked but he knew why.

"well i uh i-" but didnt get to finish

"Because of the spar match you guys had." Asami said quickly

"Yeah!" Korra agreed

Kora i know that you're pregnant...

* * *

**A/n cliffy again lol sorrys! i would finish but i have a huge headache soooo yupps sorry for errors **


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

**A/n sorry for no update i had to shop for school suplies then it was my uncles b-day and today i had to shop AGAIN and im going to finish this b4 i go to the doctors in a few b/c i love u guys! heres chap 4! Pabu take it away!**

**Pabu:She's not cool enough to own Lok or Atla**

* * *

_"Korra i know you're pregnant"..._

"H-how did you find out?" Korra asked shocked

"Well... you sleep to much,You're kinda bigger than before and i felt a second heartbeat around you..." he said with ease

"Well don't tell Mako or i would have to earthbend you to Ba Sing Se were clear?" she said Angry

He gulped "Understood Miss Avatar." he said.

She shot him a death glare "Don't say that. it reminds me of Tahno."She said

"Are you-"

"Im fine! Why do people keep asking me that?!"She said obviously angry. 'Prob_ because of these stupid mood swings'_

"Korra lets bring you in the room before you Water whip him to Yue beach." Asami said

Korra mumbled and walked to her and Mako's room and decided to take a nap.

"Whats wrong with her geez." Bolin said looking at the now snoring avatar

"Mood swings" Asami said "You dont want to bug her that much unless you wanna see Ba Sing Se."She said and left

"Girls these days" " Right Pabu?" the fire ferret squeaked in return.

* * *

Korra Pov

"Wake up Korra." Korra c'mon wake up." Korra groaned

"Why don't you let me sleep?!" She said

"Because we have a date?" He said

Korra opend her eyes and saw a pair of Amber eyes staring at her.

"Oh. Sorry." she said. Wait what time is it?"

"Uh 7:05" he said looking at the clock. "How long have you been asleep for?"

"I slept at 3:00pm." Guess i was just really tired..."She said avoiding his confused face

"Oh.. well are you ready for are date?" he said

"Of course" she said and kissed him.

"Where too Cool guy?" she said smirking at his nick rolled his eye's.

"Well i was thing we could go to Narook's then to the carnival and then A surprising place

"Oh Really wheres that then?" she said smirking.

"It's a secret" he whisperd in her ear. She pouted

"Fine."she said and they left there apartment. Mako told Bolin he had to keep the house straight, and he saved some food in the fridge and he could bring Asami over but they couldnt do anything too funny (Wink wink. ;) ).

* * *

_Narook's Noodles_

Mako pov.

_Did he just wink at her? calm down she love's you...but why did she giggle and wink_ _back?_ all those questions were racing in his head. they are at Narooks and a waitress just winked at Korra

he either didnt realize that Mako was here or he just didnt care waitress finally stopped talking to Korra and walked away to get there meals

"Finally" He sighed and looked at Korra who was smirking at him.

they continued chatting till the waitress came again with stupid smirk, not like Tahnos but almost. he coninues to talk to Korra **again **and he said somthing that made her giggle

_'Am i jelouse?" No shes your girlfriend and will become your fiance worring.._'He sighed

Korra pov

_'The waitress left finally' _she thought and looked at Mako he looked absolutely pissed! i tried to keep from Laughing but it wouldn't leave

He raised an eyebrow "Something funny Korra?" he said eating his dumplings "Nope" she said eating the water tribe noodles "I Shuwd bwe ack yud dat (I should be asking you that) she said

"Nope im fine." Just...Annoyed."he sighed

"Wait you're jealous!" She exclaimed he just mumbled

She put her hand on his "I will always be yours ok?"

He smiled "I know and i'm lucky to have someone so beautiful." She blushed and he kissed her. but he frown when the waitress came to give them the bill

* * *

_ Carnival_

Third person Pov

Korra and Mako went and played alot of games Mako won Korra a stuffed Polarbear dog and Kora Won Mako a stuffed Fire ferret.

they went on the Ferris wheel. They had a great time even though it was drizzling.

Korra pov

"Wow i had an amazing time!" "to bad it's closing in five min. she said smiling."

"Yeah we had fun." "Now were going to the Surprise."

"Well how is it gonna be a surprise if i get to look?" she said smirking.

"You wont be" he said and took his scarf and wrapped it around here eyes."Don't take it off till I tell you." He whispered."

"Fine." she said and they both started walking.

* * *

_Surprise place_

_Mako pov_

"Mako when are we there i feel like we've been walking two miles!" she said

"Relax were almost there i promise and kissed her on the lips."

She giggled "Ok but hurry up." it's been two more minutes till he said something she been waiting for

"Where here take off the scarf" he said

She took it off and looked at the sorrounding she smiled

He grabbed his scarf and put it back on his neck "Do you know where we are?" he said

She looked at him "Of course I know where at the park under the tree we sleped on when we were trying to find Bo." She smiled

"Yup" he said and sat down under the tree,She did too and put her head on his neck snuggling closer. they both stayed there in silence loving eachothers company and looking at people who walked by.

"Korra?"

"Yes?" she said

He put his hand on her chin so she could look in his eyes. Amber met Blue,Gold met Sapphire, Fire met Water ,Sun met Moon."I love you with all my heart and soul, I want us to be together and raise children and love each other forever till the day we die and I want to know..." he took out the betrothal Necklace.

"Would you be my Mrs. Hat trick?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger okay i didn't do that one on purpose anywhoo i'm sorry if this sucked or if it was too short i will be updating less since i start school tomorrow but i will keep updating!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. The Thoughts

**A/n okay this is a sneak peak of what Korra's thought's I will update once I have time**

* * *

_"Will you be my Mrs. Hat trick ?" _Tears were sreaming down her face she never felt so happy. She remembered all the good times and thought about a future for him and her. She was crying so much not only because it was sweet,but because she had mood swing's. she had so many questions racing through her mind and so many emotion. She did want to spend her life with him but then she thought about the bad possibility's if she married him if she did marry him any body could use him to get to her, if she married him they could kill him just to get revenge. Then another thing came in mind

_The baby_

What if she tells him about the baby and he want's to abandon her and it,what if he yelled at her for not telling him about it sooner? what if he realizes he doesn't want her anymore and just tell's her there over and find's someone else? what if she has a miscarriage and he think's she cant have kid's so he leaves her by herself?

_'He wont.'_ Said a voice in her head_ 'If he did he wouldn't ask you to become his wife.'_ _'And if he did you don't need him you dont need a man to make you sad.'_

_'You have a family that would help you.' 'He would NEVER leave you he loves you dearly.'_

she looked at his amber eye's

_And she Finally spoke..._

* * *

**Yupp short chap but at least i updated! What will she say?**_  
_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Help

**A/n Ok sooo guy's i updated! :DD i found time to write! anyhoo i just couldn't wait to write this chap! it's a little surprising and maybe short it depends.. so here's the chap you guy's been waiting for.. Pabu take it away!**

**Pabu: She isn't cool enough to own Lok or Atla And god bless all those people who died on September 11,2001 whoever lost someone during that time i am soo sorry for your lost D': Enjoy!**

* * *

Mako Pov (Since we saw Korra's last chap)

"Will you be my Mrs. Hat trick?"He saw all the emotion in her eyes and how she probably was thinking about saw the tears well up in her eyes. everyone stopped and looked at the avatar and fire bender waiting for the answer some just walked and ignored.

"Korra?'' he said feeling sad thinking she might reject

"Of course i'll marry you Mako." He smiled and she kissed him for as long as she could which to her felt like forever but she didn't care. she herd 'Awws' and clapping in the background she couldn't feel anymore happy as she broke the kiss. He put the Necklace around her neck

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure Mr. Hat trick." She said smiling

"Right this way Mrs. Hat trick." He said smiling back

They walked around Republic City laughing and looking at shop's Mako crossed the stret not seeing a car coming his way

"MAKO!" she screamed

Mako turned around to see a car coming his way then all of a sudden he was on the sidewalk floor he looked up and saw someones body on the floor.

_Korra_

"K-korra?" He ran to her "Korra please wake up." His voice cracked tear's coming in his eye's

"I am so sorry sir." The driver said

"You did this to her!" He yelled

"M-mako?" she said weak "help"

Mako picked her up and ran to the hospital

Hospital

Mako sat next to Korra in the hospital with The Airbender's Pema Bolin Katara and Asami. The doctor came in.

"How will she be?" Said Tenzin

"She is fine just a cut on her head and some scratches but nothing too big." "She might be sleeping for a while." he said smiling

everyone sighed in relief "Good"

"Oh and i forgot the baby is fine as well."

* * *

**A/n Hahaha cliffy! Btw no one know Korra is pregnant except Pema ( kinda of a Mother insistence) Asami Bolin and Katara.**

**Stay tune! Oh And REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 After

**A/n Hello Fellow readers! ok i didnt expect his much reviews and likes so thank you you guys make me wanna update everyday... i decided to make this one long since i havent in a while... Anywhoo the suspense is killing me sooo here we go! Btw Korra is stille ****unconscious**

* * *

"Oh and the baby is fine as well." He said and left the room Mako and Tenzin looked completely shocked Pema and Katara smiled and both Ikki and Jinora squealed Bolin walked next to Mako

"Surprise bro" he said with an unsure smile. everybody waited for Mako and Tenzin to react or reply. Tenzin was the first to talk

"How did this happened?!" he yelled

"Well when a boy and a g-"Jinora was interrupted

"I know that but When?"he sighed

"About 2 months and a half."Katara said "I think the we all need to go home and rest." "except Mako wwe will see Korra in the morning."she said yawning

everyone agreed and left except Mako. He looked at her belly then at her and back at her belly and sighed. Ge thought about it and how it was obvious that she was pregnant The crying anger and loneliness the cravings and the tiredness it all added up he was happy shocked and scared happy was winning but he would get scared a little he looked at Korra and at her belly

"Mako."she mummbled he looked at her to see if she was awake but she wasent

"Mako.." she said a litlle louder he relized she was having a nightmare about what happened

"MAKO!" she screamed. he grabbed her hand and sqeezed her hand and she stopped yelling and opend her eyes she tryed to get them all the way open

Close

Open

Close

Open she thought about what happened were she was at and why she tried to go straight up but felt a pain in her arm

"Ow.."she said to herself not knowing someone was next to her

Mako grabbed her arm to make her stop "Relax" he said

She jumped but once she saw him she sighed in relief then realized what happened a couple hours ago

"Are you okay?" she said

"I should be asking you that."He said

"Fine just a little sore." she said she realized about the baby and looked straight at him "You know dont you?"

He noded "doctor told us." she looked puzzled "Tenzin,Katara,Bolin,Asami,Pema and the little airbenders were here." He said

"Oh." she looked down not meeting his gaze. he squeezed her hand

"Korra why didn't you tell me earlier?" he said.

"WHY? I WAS GOING TO TELL WHEN WE GOT TO THE HOUSE BUT YOU DIDN'T SEE THE CAR AND I HAD TO GET RAN OVER JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDNT LOOK!" she was litterly breathing out fire

"Im sorry." He mumbled looking down she calmed down

"I didn't mean to yell i was just scared and i didn't know what to do..." "Can we go home?"

"Yeah if you want to..." he smiled

"Good i dont like hospitals there weird and creepy..." she said getting up

* * *

**A/n okay finished this befor skool started which is in 30 min hope you like and i will update hopfully friday!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Three weeks

**Hey there fellow readers! sooo i might skip a couple of month's...Yeah i don't like to do that but I don't know what to do in between soo im sorry. but i updated and i have to say LegendOfKorra4Ever gave me an idea Soo ...Thank you i tried to update but i didnt have time so i just wrote whenever i had the chance... :D Pabu!**

**Pabu:Sorry im packing at the moment sooo pick someone else**

**Me: *Sigh* Bolin?**

**Bolin: YAY I get to say it wahoo! "She's not cool enough to own Lok because if she did it would probably be crazy and more makora.**

**Me:Tru Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Three week's_ _till it starts_. _three week's till my brother moves out. three week's till I get married to the best girl in the world. three weeks since I asked her to marry me. Three weeks..._

"Mako are you ok? you space out a little..." Korra said worried

"Im fine actually more than fine." he said to his now three month pregnant fiancé

"Oh yeah? tell me then."

"Well Bolin is moving with Asami and three weeks till i get to marry the best girl in the world." Korra blushed at the last part and he kissed her cheek.

"Im going to cook breakfast." he kissed her nose." he heard a big sound. he looked at Korra who had a huge smile on her face "Oh no..."

Korra ran to the balcony and laughed while getting wet

"Korra I cant belive you get soo excited over rain..." he laughed

"But it's so Awsome! "We never had this at the south pole!" she was soaking wet

"Korra get inside you're soaking wet and you can get sick." she pouted and mummbeld something about no fun.

~~~~~~~~~Guess what? Bobs back! and hes skipping before the wed. here we go~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra pov

"Korra are'nt you excited!" "You are getting married tomorrow!"Asami squealed. apparently i had to have a girls talk..with every girl i know so that basiclly ment Master Katara , Senna , Asami , My girl cousin , Ikki , Jinora and Pema. and Mako had to have all boys talk with him.

"Yeah and a little nervouse." Korra replied "Have you ever been nervouse?."

"I have." Pema said

" I have as well..." Senna said "But its worth it right?"

"I guess."

"Cmon lets go dress shopping!" Asami said

"Great..." I said with sarcasm we all got up and went in the Sato mobile it took us about fifteen minutes

"You should sit while we pick for you." "It's not good o walk to much when you're pregnant." Pema said

"Okay." she sat in a chair "Nothing too much." she said with disgusted face

"Okay but have to choose." Katara said Korra just mumbled

Mako Pov

"Sooo are you happy?!" Bolin asked Bolin , Meelo , Tenzin , Tonraq , and Rohan were alking to Mako

"Yeah I am." He said smiling "But nervouse too."

"Don't worry that will go away." Tonraq said

" Now lets go suit shopping!" Bolin ran out the room with Meelo right behind Tenzin just sighed and followed

"Mako?" Tonraq said

"Yes?" he replied

"If you hurt my daughter i will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?" he said

"U-understood sir." He stuttered

"Good. Now let's go" Tonraq said leaving the room

Korra Poov

"HOw about this? Asami said picking out a red dress with blue flaps underneath

Korra scrunched up her nose "To girly."

"What about this?" Senna held up a dress with light blue on the top and dark blue at the bottom

Korra nodded

"Wait what about this one?" Ikki pulled out a dress that looked the same as the one Senna got but it was longer and coverd the arms but not the shoulder.

"I like that one." Korra pointed to Ikki's dress "Do they have a bigger size?" she said gesturing to her stomach which was very noticeable but not too gave her a bigger size and Korra went to try it on, it took fifteen minutes till Korra came out wearing the dress

"Pretty." Ikki said

"Nice." Senna said

"Indescribable." Jinora said

"What Jinorrra said "Katara replied

" It fits your style." Asami said

"Ok then i'm going to back and put on my clothes and we can go meet the men." she said running back to the fitting room

Mako Pov

"Soo how do you like your suit?" Bolin said

"I like, it especially because I can put my dad's scarf in it." he had a black suit with enough room to put a tie or bow or a scarf.

"Good now let's go meet the ladies at Kuang's." Bolin said everyone nodded in agreement

* * *

**A/n next chapter is Kuangs and 9th chapter is married YAY! **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 Kuang's

**Hey Guys (And ladies) whats up? okay i don't have much to say right know but to say sorry for not updating in like 6 days! Pabu!**

**Pabu: She's Not cool enough to own the show or else it would have ton of Makorra and Boasami!**

* * *

Korra Pov.

"Looks like we got here before the men did." Asami laughed as they walked inside of the restaurant

"Shouldn't the girls be taking the ones who are late," Senna said laughing

everyone laughed "They are slower than a seal turtle." I said laughing harder

"What's so funny?" said someone the girls turned and saw Bolin smiling at them with the other men behind him

"Oh nothing important." I giggled "Just a small conversation we had. lets find a table." I walked to the biggest table there was and we all sat down. Mako sat to my right, my mom on my left, my dad next to her then Jinora ,Ikki ,Meelo ,Bolin, Pema (Who had Rohan in her hand), Asami ,Tenzin and Katara . my cousins had to leave. We all ordered and now we were just talking about random things.

"Sooo how long are you?"Jinora asked

"About 3 months and a half" I replied easily

"Is it a boy or a girl?!" Meelo asked

"Not sure yet." I replied

"Will it be a bender and if it is would it be a waterbender or a firebender?" Ikki asked

"I Don't know yet guys."

Mako pushed me closer to him and whispered in my ear .

"They are worst than the press." I giggled

"Trust me their worst than that." I replied

"You know you guys cant see each other tomorrow till you guys are Officially married therefor she cant sleep in the room with you." Asami said

"Why?" I replied not happy about the decision

"Rules."Asami replied easily

"Whatever." I pouted

Mako pov

"It's worth it though." I looked at her pouty face

"I guess but i still wanna sleep next to you." she replied putting her head on my shoulder.

everyone turned there head from the couple and looked at the now three airbender kids whispering

Ikki pov (Rare right?)

I had an idea so i decided to tell Jinora and Meelo while the grown ups where talking. i leaned over to Jinora

"Hey Jinora?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea"

"No! Your ideas always makes dad mad

"C'mon please? its not troublesome I promise

"Fine what?"

"Lets play that game we played yesterday." Ikki replied

"The one were you learn about people?"

"Yeah that one." Jinora thought for a moment and saw that everyone was looking at them

"Fine, but Tell Meelo." she replied. Ikki Whispered to Meelo which he laughed about

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Tenizin asked his three out of four children

"Dad can we play a game?" Ikki asked "Pleaaaaaaaseee?"

"I Suppose. how do you play this game?"

"You just ask a question and the you go around the table and answer it..."

"okay who goes first?" Tenzin asked

Korra Pov

_She's looking at me. I have a bad feeling_

"Lets start with Korra!" Ikki shouted

_Of course_

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Blue," I replied. it was Mako's turn

"Red." next was Katara

"Blue." Now Tenzin

"Orange." now Asami

"Pink." Now Pema

"Beige." Now Bolin

"Dark green." Meelo next

"Yellow!" Ikki next

"Red!" everyone gave her a surprise look "What it's a nice color."

"Gray." Said Jinora

"Dark blue." Tonraq said

"White." Said Senna the game continued for about thirty minutes until they all got bored but Ikki had somthing else in mind

"Where do baby's come from?" She asked

Everyone spit out their drink except Jinora and Meelo who were laughing.

"Uhh... their moms stomach." Bolin said

"I know that but how are they made?" Ikki said rolling her eyes "Jinora was going to tell dad when Korra got ran over but he said he already knew."

"You will know soon or later but not now." Pema replied still in shock "Meanwhile we should all get some rest for tomorow. Everyone got up from their seats and hugged each other Goodbye.

* * *

**A/n finish with this chapter its not the best but i tried REVIEW and i'll update prob Wednesday if not then after. **

**ONCE AGAIN REVIEW! Byez now**


	10. An Sorry!

**A/n**

**Hey guys i wont be able to update for a while B/c**

**i am Sick**

**and working extra extra hard so i cant go on my laptop talk to my cousinsor watch tv**

**Yupp its terrible but as soon as i get better and can go on my laptop i will ud asap but for now i can**

**only write an a/n on my cousin computer**

**thank for understanding**

**See you soon**

**~Makoisminez**


	11. Chapter 11 wedding Part 1

**WEDDING DAY WAHOOO! sorry i didnt update schools benn so tough and i was sick then i just really didnt have time :/ but its saturday and so im updating now. as you heard some have hurricane Sandy so i dont know if i could post then but im posting now so hope you like it :D i made it as long and detailed as i could. PABU!**

**Pabu:She's not cool enough bruh**

* * *

Korra pov

Korra woke up from the suns brightness and scowled.

'Stupid sun. the mornings are evil.' she thought and got out of the bed and went to brush her hair humming a tune. she was just about finish till it hit her

' OMG MY WEDDING IS TODAY!' she screamed inside. when she heard a knock on the door.

"Korra!" Asami yelled, Korra walked to the door to unlock it when she got tackled by three bear hugs.

"Omigosh it's your wedding day!" Asami screamed

"Im so glad for you!" Pema smiled brightly with big green eyes.

"Are you excited?!" Her mom asked

"Yeah but nervous" Korra replied

"You will get used to it, now lets get you breakfast and ready for your wedding." Her mom squealed putting a blind fold on Korra who sighed

Mako pov

Mako woke up and smiled

' Todays the day.' He thought smiling wider and jumped out his bed,

"MAKOOOOO OPEN THE DOOR!" Bolin yeled banging loudly. Mako rolled his eyes and oppend the door.

"Time for you to eat breakfast Hotman! Bolin said pushing mako downsatirs and tyed the scarf around his eyes **( Korra and mako both have undershirts and baggy pants on btw)**

Asami Pov

"Be right back Kor Kor!" I yelled

"Take your time!" she yelled back I rolled my eyes and ran down the hall to Bolin who told me to meet him and saw him leaning on the wall

" Wheres Mako?"

"With Tenzin and Tonraq" He said

"Good, Now they cant see each other so you go to the livingroom and we ll go in kitchen to eat." I said

"Why cant we have the kitchen." Bolin pouted.

"Because girls get whatever they want." I said ran back to Korra. I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder which was'nt the best way to go up to people. Korra turned and went into a fighting stance

"Relax its just me." I said she relaxed but scowle a little

"Could of said anything instead of sneakin up on me like a chiblocker!" She threw her hands up in the air. i knew it was her mood swings and let her rant

"Your right im sorry."

"You should be." she huffed. her stomach growled "Im hungry i feel like i can eat a Sabormooselion!" she exclaimed I laughed

"Good luck with that." she just mummbled "C'mon lets get you something to eat." I lead her to the kitchen I passed the living room were I saw the boys and winked at them they nodded except Mako who couldnt see a thing but Korra knew it was him.

"Morning Mako." Korra said out of nowhere. we all stopped and looked at her. she must of relized we were looking at her and spoke

"I can smell his scarf." She stated plainly "Can i see him just once? I mean where not even dressed or anything yet!"

I sighed and looked at everyone who nodded I took off Korra's blindfold while Bolin took off Mako's as soon as I took off Korra they both ran to eachother like they have'nt seen each other in three jumped on him and smotherd him with kisses as he did the both liplocked for what it felt like fifteen could they hold that much breath?

"Save it for the wedding geez!" Bolin said making everyone laugh while Mako and Korra looked at him and scowled but then they bouth laughed.

* * *

**I decided to make parts of the wedding sorry ! just dont have time right now oh and im going to give a joke (I like to do that alot) heres the question:**

**A rooster laid an egg on a roof, which way did it point North South East or West? Dont cheat please or I wont do this again**

**Sorry for Error! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 wedding part 2

**Hey guys i'm sorry i didn't update i was reaaaaally busy i have nothing to say except i don't own Legend of Korra or Atla**

**Anyway**** on with the wedding part two! :D**

* * *

Asami Pov

"Korra slow down! The food's not going to leave the plate!" I said laughing

"Buf iz so Gud!"**(But its so good)** she said chewing her food

"Who made it?" Korra asked after swallowing food

" Mako." Asami smiled looking at the tribe girl who was smiling ear to ear.

"No wonder it tasted good!"

"Korra you have to get dress." Senna walked in "it will take hours to get you ready."

Korra groaned "Now?"

"Yes now." "You get to see Mako in a hot tux just picture it." i said she looked away for a moment to think and had a small blush creep up on her cheeks."

"O-ok" she studerred "I'll be right there." she said getting up

Korra pov

We walked to my room and i sat down on the chair while my mom and Asami do my hair

**just gonna skip this part till the dress O.o**

Senna pov (Rare)

I looked at my daughter she looked sooo beautiful i could just cry

"You look beautiful and your growing soo much."

She had the dress we picked out a little bit of make up her hair was out and curly she had the betrol necklace Mako gave her high heels earrings and and a wedding halo

"How do ypou feel in the wedding dress?" Asami asked

"Fancy and a little uncomfortable."She replied

Mako pov

I was heading upstairs to get dress when i heard Senna say 'She looks beautiful' i smiled and daydreamed about Korra in a wedding dress coming down the isle i smiled and walked into the room to get dressed.

Tonraq pov

"Nicely dress son not bad at all" I said I looked at my son-in-law he had the tux we bought him his scarf and black leather shoes "Com on we have to get you down the isle in two minutes

Korra pov

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can both Tenzin and Dad bring me down the isle?"

"Of course ill go and get them." she left the room

i looked in the mirror and smiled brightly 'I look nice in this dress.' i thought i heard the door open to see my dad and Tenzin entered

"Everyone's ready. are you?"

unable to speak from nervousness i swallowed and nodded. i got up and walked to the two men

"Relax." My dad said I heard the music play and saw Ikki and Jinora, my flower girls, walk out. when they finished I knew it was my turn and headed out with my dad on my right and Tenzin on my left

'Here I go'

* * *

**No not a cliffy i just have to go to bed its almost 11:00 and i have school tomorrow so see ya soon :) oh and sorry for errors my cousin was singing random things and i couldn't concentarte**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 Wedding part 3

**Hey guys Happy thanksgiving Gobble Gobble! Whatcha do today? what you thankful for? Watcha eat tell me! anyway i had a great time i ate Brownies, ham, turkey, rice, greens, and macaroni. I stayed at my grandmas and just came back from a party with my aunt and cousins i had an amazing time! :D i just want you guys to know this is the last chapter to breakable look at the ending author notes to find out more :) PABU!**

**Pabu: She not cool enough to own Atla and Lok but be thankful she still updating!**

* * *

Korra pov

Korra walked down the isle and looked at her family and friends who were the only ones who could come. She looked around at the decorations it was fire nation and water tribe. she smiled when she saw the elements together and a peace symbol. she looked back in front of her and saw Mako wearing a fancy tux and his red scarf around his neck. she smiled at him and he smiled back. they looked at each other while she kept walking down the isle. Tenzin and Tonraq kissed Korra on the cheek. Korra walked up and was soon in front of the love of her life.

"You look beautiful Korra." he said smiling. she giggled

"Not too bad yourself hotman." she replied. the preacher began to spoke

"Friends and family,we are gather here to wed and Avatar Korra. Please bless these two couples and let us hear their vows

Mako spoke first "Korra when I first saw you I thought you were one of Bolins crazy fan girls-" everyone laughed "-But as you continue to come you really grew on me. your the most beautiful girl I ever met and I am happy too soon calling you my wife when you told me you wre pregnant **( Her parents already know) **i felt so happy. I wouldn't want anyone to be the mother of my child but you. i love you forever and always Korra."

Korra let a tear slip down her cheek and Mako wiped it off

"Wow now im speechless." everyone laughed "Mako when i first saw you i completely fell in love with you. i am so glad i met you and Bolin. i wouldn't want anyone in the world but you i love you with all my heart and soul and i wouldn't want anyone called the father of my child i love you so much Mako."

the preacher smiled and continued "Mako would you take Korra as your wife through sickness and health life and death weak and strong and save her more than anything ?

"I do." He said and slipped the ring on her finger

"And Korra do you take Mako as your Husband through life and death sickness and health strong and weak?"

"I do." she said without hesitation and put the ring on his finger

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Mako grabbed Korra into a passionate kiss while everyone cheered.

"Who's ready to eat?" Tonraq said. everyone cheered and went to the table to eat.

that night mako and korra were in their room

"I'm so happy we get to live are lives together." Korra said

"Me too."

I love you Korra he said and put a hand on her producing belly

"I love you too Mako." she said and put her hand on top of his

"We both love you." they said together

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n That's the ending of breakable should I make a sequel?**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Sequel!

**A/n Dear readers/ followers/ favs.**

**I have good news bad news and a questions XP**

**Good news!: I will indeed make a Sequel to Breakable**

**Bad news: Wont be right away I have to think about the plot and stuff so it might take a while no not like a week but like prob a month *hint* *Present***

**Question: In the meantime can you guys PM me a good title for the new continuation for breakable i need help i'll be internally greatful!**

**~ Makoisminez**


	15. Chapter 15 Authors npte

**A/n Dear readers/ followers/ favs.**

**Sequel to Breakable is now up it is called Little Present also i REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL LLLLLYYYY! need you to look at the poll because i got a reaaaallly good idea but im not to sure sooo please!**


End file.
